On Dragon's wings
by J.W. Cart
Summary: A young man from another world finds himself on Pern. What secrets does he hold and how can a young green dragon be of help?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Pern belongs to Anne McCaffery, the great dragon lady. Alec belongs to me and generally he hangs out at the PPC but I felt like writing a story about his younger days and this is the result.

J.W. Cart

* * *

This never happened. 

The world had two moons. It was, Alec decided, the most fascinating thing that he had ever seen. Standing on a sandy white beach he stared up at the darkening sky he watched the stars come out. Behind him was a lush jungle filled with huge strange trees and stranger noises. Walking to the water's edge he let the ocean wash over his boots as he watched the moons reflect and waver on the water. The stars were so different than the ones he was used to back home. It was one of the things, and the moons, that proved to him that he was standing here on a different world. That he had brought himself here on his own power made it even more amazing. The fact that he had this power was also amazing. He didn't know where it came from or how he got it, just that he felt like he could do anything.

He had found this world by accident, but he was glad that he did. So far there didn't seem to be any humans living on it, at least he hadn't seen anyone. He just heard creatures in the jungle. Wary of the creatures in there he hadn't ventured far into the dark shadowed areas and had stuck to the coast. It didn't bother him too much because he had always found the ocean absolutely fascinating. He hadn't even seen one until about a year ago. The huge body of water seemed to draw him in. Curious to see how the water felt, Alec walked a little ways back up the beach and took off his boots.

The sand gave way under his feet, causing him to stumble a few times, until he reached the firmer sand that was soaked with water. The water rushed over his feet, warm and caressing, catching at his ankles teasingly trying to pull him in deeper. He let it pull at his feet, sand washing in to cover up his feet. Pulling one foot up, the sand sucked at it like a wanton child. Backing up he turned and went to his boots.

It was late and he was hungry. He didn't have any food on him however. He wasn't expecting to be transported accidentally to another world. He didn't have any supplies on him at all. At least he wouldn't freeze. He could create a fire easily enough, even if it wasn't warm. Water wasn't a problem for him either. He just had to hope that he left this world before he starved, or found something that was safe to eat. Not seeing either food or a way off the world, Alec decided that perhaps something would come up in the morning. Shrugging off his jacket, he folded it carefully and made a pillow with it. He then curled up in the sand and fell into an uneasy sleep.

The sun rose up in the sky, waking Alec up with its brightness. Blinking to get the sand out of his eyes he looked around, trying to figure out where he was. It came crashing back to him, finding himself on some strange world with two moons. And then his stomach growled in protest. Sitting up, he looked around hopefully for something that might resemble food, but nothing deemed to show itself. Sighing, he pulled his boots on realizing that he was actually going to have to find some food.

Randomly, he chose a direction to walk in; figuring that one way was as good as another. He kept near the ocean, still not trusting the jungle. Trudging down a sand dune a half an hour later, it looked like Alec was in for some luck. There in the valley of the dune was a nest of eggs. Carefully he made his way to the nest, keeping an eye out for any parent that might be watching it.

Not being attacked, he looked at the bounty of eggs that he had found. There had to be about twenty of them, from what he could see. Some were still buried deep in the sand. The biggest was the size of his fist, the smallest, perhaps three-fourths the size of his fist. Gingerly touching one, he found that they were warm and hard.

"Wonder if they'll make a good omelet?" he mused out loud to himself. No one appeared to answer the question. No one appeared to dissuade him that eating one of the eggs would be a bad idea either. So he carefully picked up one of the eggs. He didn't want to take too many, not knowing if they were eatable or how soon they were to hatching.

The walk back up the dune was steep and he need both hands free to keep from tumbling back down, so he slipped the egg very carefully into his shirt and prayed that it didn't break. Sinking and slipping he managed to get to the top of the sand dune. From the top he saw the most wondrous creature. It was a dragon the color of the ocean laying out on the sand. Its eyes were closed and it seemed to be sleeping. Near it was a human, male without his shirt on also laying stretched out in the sand. Awe struck he stood there starring. Apparently his staring caught the notice of the dragon, for it opened its eyes and stared up at him, blinking. The eyes were multifaceted and whirling the most amazing swirling of green and blue. The man sat up almost right after the dragon looked at Alec and peered in his direction. He then waved, beckoning Alec towards him.

Uncertain on what to do, but figuring that the human and the dragon hopefully didn't mean him any harm and hoping that they had food, he made his way carefully down the slope of sand.

"Where did you come from boy?" the man asked. "I thought this stretch of beach was empty."

"I ah…" Alec stammered, not knowing exactly how to explain that he just showed up on the beach, "I ah don't know," he admitted. The blue dragon bent its head down and sniffed at him. Involuntarily Alec took a step back.

The man laughed, "Don't worry boy, Brenith isn't going to hurt you. He's just inspecting you."

Alec let the dragon sniff him and cautiously reached up to touch the muzzle. The dragon hummed. "He's beautiful."

"He says thank you, though he prefers handsome," the man said. Alec smiled. "I'm T'zair." He held out his hand to Alec. Alec took it.

"Alec," he answered, surprised at the rough feeling hands.

"That's an unusual name. Is it short for anything?" T'zair said. Alec could have said the same for the bluerider's name, but obviously he was in the minority.

"Alexander."

"A very unusual name."

Alec shrugged, "It's the only one I have," he said as his stomach rumbled. The bluerider smiled at this.

"I take it you haven't eaten in a while?"

"No, but I found this," and he pulled out the egg. T'zair's eyes widened and it looked like he was about to snatch the egg from Alec's hand.

"That's no snake egg boy. That's a fire lizard egg. I wouldn't eat that… especially since it looks like it's hatching."

This time Alec's eyes widened, "Hatching?" he repeated and stared at the egg. Cracks had started to form on the shell. "I… what…" T'zair shoved Alec down on the sand.

"Stay calm boy, I have some food you can feed it when it hatches. Just stay calm and think welcoming thoughts." T'zair said going to the other side of the dragon. The blue started to hum, his eyes whirling in excitement. Holding the egg in his cupped hands, he watched as the cracks go from tiny little lines to large fractures joining each other and the creature inside tried to get out.

Suddenly the top of the egg gave way as the fire lizard stuck its head out, creeling. Alec could feel its hunger pouring through him and then T'zair stuffed something into his hand.

"Here, give him this," the rider said in an urgent whisper. Automatically Alec offered whatever it was to the tiny creature. It was snatched out from his fingers before he could even see what it was. The brown, he felt, liked it and wanted more. More was stuffed into his hand, which was promptly offered and eaten. Alec didn't know how long this went on for, but as suddenly as it started, it stopped. The brown gave a hiccup and with a stretch of his wings fell asleep on Alec's arm. Exhausted Alec leaned back, into the blue rider. "Not bad boy." T'zair said patting him on the back.

"Thank you… I think."

"I've got supplies to take care of your new friend back at the Weyr. And we could see about figuring out where you're from and things like that."

"Um, sure." Slowly he stood up, wondering what the Weyr was. T'zair walked him over to Brenith and helped him up onto the dragon's neck. When they were both strapped in, T'zair in back of him the blue leaped up into the air with a push of his powerful back legs.

Up in the air, Alec could see the ocean and the jungle that seemed to spread out in either direction. The air was colder up here and he shivered, holding the brown close to him. The bluerider put his arms around him, which helped, some, "Hold your breath for three counts and don't be afraid. I'm right here."

Alec started to ask what was he talking about when all of a sudden his world turned to ice and darkness. A scream of panic started to well up inside of him. He couldn't feel anything. Not the dragon, the man behind him or the elements, not even a wind or ice that could be causing the cold. It was as if he didn't exist. That nothing exist. And then it was over. He could feel the world again. He could feel the man around him, the dragon underneath him, the heat of the sun, the burn of the air. He felt alive again.

Looking around he realized that they weren't where they were. "Not bad for your first trip _between_ was it?"

Alec could only nod shakily, not knowing how to respond to that. He had died… he could have sworn he had died. How else to explain not existing, not being able to feel the world around him? And T'zair was acting like it happened all the time. He let out a shudder and checked on the tiny brown on his arm. It was still asleep, not appearing to have moved at all.

Below them were more dragons, bronze, blue, green, brown and gold. The greens were the most numerous; there were only two golds. The area was in a volcano bowl with caves of inside of the bowl wall created for the dragons to go in. The blue winged his way to the bowl floor landing near a large cavern that seemed to go underground. Food smells were coming out of it, making Alec's stomach rumble even more. T'zair unbuckled them both and helped him down.

Leading Alec into the lower cavern, he called out for someone. A kind faced woman came up to them, rubbing her hands in a towel. "T'zair, I don't need you screaming for me at the top of your lungs."

"I'm sorry headwoman," he said, though he didn't look at all sorry, "I want you to meet Alec. I found him lost on the beaches. He doesn't remember where he came from but Branith likes him." There seemed to be something to the way T'zair said that his dragon liked Alec that meant more than just in a friendly way. The woman looked him over with critical eyes.

"How old are you?"

Wondering what that had to do with any thing, Alec answered, "Just turned nineteen."

"Just young enough," The woman said, but for what she didn't say. She bit her lip and looked around with a sigh. "Unfortunately we're overloaded with candidates, the hatching so soon. I don't know where to put you."

T'zair smiled and draped an arm around Alec's shoulder, "He could stay with me." The headwoman shook her finger at him.

"You are not taking him up to your weyr where he'll be under your tender mercies T'zair. He's staying here with the rest of the candidates."

The blue rider pouted teasingly.

"You can, since you seem to be so invested in the lad, take him down to the healer, see about his memory."

T'zair bowed, "Yes headwoman," he said and taking Alec by the elbow, steered him away from the food.

The healer finished his examination of Alec relatively quickly. He was a healthy individual with only a little bit of a sunburn from being out in the sun all day yesterday. Though Alec was surprised that the healer didn't mention anything about his ears. They were quite noticeable, being large and pointed. He supposed that they had others here with pointed ears, but he hadn't seen any. And then there was the fact that he understood what they were speaking. He was fairly certain they weren't speaking common and yet he understood what they were saying, barring a few words here and there, like Weyr.

As he was let out of the healer's office by T'ziar, after being told to come back if he had any headaches or anything like that, he caught a glance of himself in a mirror. His ears weren't pointed. He paused with a gasp, reaching up to finger one of the ears. It was rounded. It wasn't an illusion. His ears, for the first time in his life, were human looking. He would have gapped longer but T'zair pulled him along saying that the Headwoman would have his hide if he didn't return with Alec soon.

A few men that they past on the way gave winks to T'zair who cheerfully told them to go between, after all he wasn't going to play with a candidate. His words, "play with a candidate" sent a shiver down Alec's spine and suddenly T'zair didn't seem so nice any more. Thoughts of the man he had left behind, the man who said that he loved him and yet seemed to enjoy abusing him in bed welled up. His discomfort wasn't noticed and he was led back into the main cavern and sat down as the rider went to look for the headwoman.

Near by he could smell the food, and hunger won out as he got up and softly made his way to a hearth with a pot of something on it. A girl about his age was standing there ladling stew into a bowl. She had curly brown hair on a round face with freckles. On her shoulder was a blue fire lizard that chirruped at his approach.

"Oh hello, would you like some?" she asked holding out the bowl to Alec. A bit startled Alec took the bowl, mumbling a thank you. She smiled at him, "I haven't seen you here before, are you new?"

Taking a bite of the stew to give him time to think, he nodded. "T'zair brought me here," he said.

"So he Searched you, eh? His blue is very good at finding candidates that Impress."

Alec nodded as if he knew what she was talking about, spooning more of the stew into his mouth.

"This will be my first time standing too. I'm very excited about it. They say the dragons will hatch within the seven-day," the girl said and began to prattle on about things that Alec had no idea about. Fortunately the girl seemed to be more interested in talking than having a conversation, so Alec let her talk as he ate filling away what she said to analyze later. Suddenly she stopped, "Here I am prattling on and I don't even know your name. I'm Shahra and this is Yurk."

"I'm Alec and …" he looked down at the tiny brown that was still sleeping in the crook of his arm, not realizing that he needed a name, "And… I don't have a name for him yet."

"When did he hatch?"

"Earlier today."

Shahra gave a soft aw at this revelation as T'zair came up to them, clapping a hand on Alec's shoulder.

"There you are boy, come on you've got things to do, places to see and people to meet," the blue rider said, "So say good bye to your  
lovely lady here and we'll be off."

* * *

Three days had past since Alec had been brought to the Weyr. He learned a lot of things about the people and their dragons here. He had some doubts about what Thread was. It was a common subject spoken with hatred and fear in the same voice. The dragons apparently fought it by chewing "firestone" (which he spent a good half a day putting into sacks) and breathing fire. He had been fitted out with a white candidate's tunic and shown the eggs, the golden queen he could feel staring at all of them. From the eggs he could sense, with his own limited empathy, the dragons inside prodding and poking the minds of the candidates as they passed by stroking and petting the eggs. It had startled him greatly. He had also decided upon a name for the brown fire-lizard, Trey. He had run into Shahara a few more times as well as T'zair. 

On the fourth day the dragon eggs hatched. It was just after lunch when it happened. Alec could feel it in his mind, the anticipation from the dragons hatched and yet to be hatched. The humming started as he was washing dishes in the kitchens. Everything was stopped as everyone listened to it. Then the headwoman came running in, shooing all the candidates to their sleeping rooms to change. Alec almost didn't, but curiosity overwhelmed him and he shrugged out of his clothes and pulled on the white candidate's robe. With the other he was led out into the hot sands, bare feet almost burning. Discreetly he used his magic to cool the sand that he was standing on, making it tolerable to stand as he watched the eggs rocking.

The humming of dragons soon reached a fevered pitch and an egg cracked open. A blue dragon fell out and shaking his self looked around as it got to his feet. Alec could sense it in his mind, examining him before turning away. He stopped a few boys down from Alec and the boy gave out a cry of delight, kneeling down to pet and stroke the hatchling calling out his name. That seemed to be the signal as the other eggs started to hatch. Each time it seemed as if they looked into him, and each time it seemed as if he was found wanting. It started to bother Alec, making him wonder what was wrong with him. What was it that they were looking for and why didn't he have it?

Then he saw a delicate green, the color of new leaves, marching down the line of boys and girls. Her eyes riveted on him and just like the others he could feel her inspecting her. Then he heard her say, _I am Ferlenddraigiath. You are mine and I am hungry._

Alec's face went slack as he heard her voice in his mind, as he felt her join into him, twine herself into his soul demanding and offering complete and total surrender, total comfort. "Yes," he said in a whisper, kneeling down to touch her, feel her soft skin. For the first time in a long while, everything felt right.

* * *

Aww... wasn't that sweet? So, what's next? First thread fall and weyrling training. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Pern not mine, Alec mine.

J.W. Cart

* * *

Over a year -Turn- had past since Alec had Impressed. Most of the time it felt like he was living in a dream. The world had no magic in it, something he couldn't have ever begun to fathom had he not seen it for himself. He didn't have much time to think about it though, tending to his dragon and the weyrling classes as well as learning as much as he could about where he was so that he didn't appear to be a complete idiot. He had learned about dragons and Thread as well as the Weyrs, holds and crafthalls.

Most nights he fell down onto his bed in complete exhaustion. The few nights that he didn't, he spent in the dinning cavern listening to the songs or T'zair and he would sit and talk, the blue rider telling him all sorts of outrageous stories. Some of the other riders would tease T'zair, but the older rider never made any sort of advances to him. In fact T'zair didn't seem to be interested in him except as a friend. To which Alec was exceptionally grateful. He didn't think he could be in any sort of relationship with a guy right then. He kept on having dreams about Jono, though there had been less over time. Ferlen seemed to help keep them at bay.

Shahra and he also became friends. She had impressed at the same clutch as he did to a large green, Teruth. Alec wondered why no one teased him and Shahra until he learned that men who rode green dragons tended to prefer other men. That had been an enlightening revelation. One that was also almost disturbing. Alec wasn't sure he wanted to be limited to only men. Fortunately he had time to think about it, weyrlings were off limits until their dragons were old enough for the fighting wings. Or their first flight, which ever came first. According to the Weyrling master that could happen any day now.

He had his own weyr since Ferlen could fly. They had been assigned to the weyrling's wing and in the next fall they would fly Thread for the very first time. Ferlen didn't seem to be worried. It was what she was born for. Alec was scared. He didn't know how he was supposed to do this without his magic.

:You will be fine.: Ferlenddraigiath said confidently. She had a very bland view of his magical abilities. They were apart of him so that was that. It didn't matter that no one else had them.: We shall destroy the Thread together.:

He sensed a disturbance in the air, the sort caused by a dragon flying. _Who is it_? He

asked.

: Brenith.:

Alec let out a smile; T'zair had been visiting a lot recently. The blue rider was still polite and friendly; he was just over a lot. Boots clunked against the stone floor and brought him inside Alec's small weyr.

"Hey there," Alec said. T'zair smiled and sat on Alec's bed, a little ways away from the weyrling.

"Hey there, yourself. I just heard about your assignment. Weyrling wing's a big step," T'zair said.

Turning so that he could see the blue rider, he said softly, "I know." One hand rubbed his arm. He still didn't like going _between_. He had done all the drills, but each time it felt like he was dying inside. Ferlen crooned and T'zair leaned forward, squeezing Alec's knee.

"It'll be alright. You'll be fine, trust me. I've watched you fly. You take to the air like you had wings yourself."

"Flying doesn't bother me, it's going _between_ that does." There, he said it. He looked up at the blue rider cautiously, afraid to what he would see. T'zair just smiled at him.

"You'll get used to it."

"It feels like I'm dying, when I go there. Bit by bit," he said staring into his hands.

T'zair slid a bit closer to Alec and put an arm around his waist, pulling him against his side. Alec stiffened at the touch and pulled away. The bed was small enough that Alec fell off of it. He had to control himself from skittering away into the wall. T'zair looked down at him, worried.

"Are you okay, I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"I… just… you…" His words stumbled out and his breathing was hard. He kept trying to push the images of Jono's face deeper into his mind. T'zair wasn't Jono, T'zair wasn't going to hurt him. He shuddered despite himself. The blue rider was near him now, a hand hovering near enough to touch him. His eyes got a glazed look, the look of his dragon talking do him.

His worried face changed to that of anger, "Who's Jono?" he asked, his voice taught.

"He's… no one… gone… not here," Alec stammered back.

"Al'zander, who is he? What did he do to you?" T'zair insisted. He hunkered down next to Alec, almost touching him, but not. Alec's breathing picked up as he got closer, so he pulled away a little.

"Nothing… we were lovers…" Were because Jono wasn't here. He couldn't be here. He was safe. Safe.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He loved me… he said so," Alec insisted, repeating it to himself almost as a mantra, ignoring the question, "He said so."

T'zair frowned. "Al'zander… if he hit you, or hurt you in any way, then he didn't love you."

"He said he did!" Again it was insisted, but not so forcefully.

Groaning the bluerider sat back and down, head in his hands. "No… no… he didn't," he looked up at Alec, "But, I'm thinking you know that." He wanted to touch Alec, but he didn't want to frighten him any further.

Alec had curled up into a ball, tightly, shuddering. "He said… he said…" He held onto that belief, if only because he didn't want to believe the other. Jono must of loved him. Trey crooned worriedly and nosed his way into Alec's lap. Alec started to pet him gently, staring only at the brown.

"He lied."

"No."

"He did. People who love each other don't hurt one another."

"No. No. No."

"Al'zander…"

"HE SAID!"

T'zair gave another small groan, and leaned against the bed. "Do you want to talk about him?" He figured it was worth a shot. If Alec was forth coming enough, perhaps he could find this Jono and bring him to some justice. Or at least scare him enough that he wouldn't do this to someone again. Alec probably never told anyone, some people still had problems with men who made good greenriders. It could be that Alec's family was one of those. T'zair's hand made a fist at the thought. Some holders could be so closed-minded. He was glad, once again, that he was raised in the Weyr, where he was free to be who he wanted to be.

Alec was quiet for a long time before he said finally, "Our mothers were friends. He would come over with her to play when we were children. We didn't get along. I went traveling with my grandfather and when I came back… he and … and… we... and…" Trey made a squeaking noise as Alec squeezed him perhaps a bit too tightly. "And he said he loved me and that he didn't want anyone else to … and… he said he loved me."

That was more than T'zair expected. Perhaps where he found Alec was near his hold. He didn't exactly remember where he found Alec though. It had been over a Turn since then and he didn't think that Alec would go back willingly. But at least he had something. "It's okay. He's not going to hurt you again."

This caused Alec to look up at him, "How do you know?" he asked before dropping his head back down.

"Because Ferlenddraigth won't let him. Trey won't let him. And _I_ won't let him," he said this as matter-a-factly as possible, to let Alec know that he wasn't going to let anyone hurt him. This time he did reach over and he lifted Alec's chin making him look him in the eye. "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

Alec shirked back, or tried to, but the wall was in the way and T'zair held his chin tight. "Promise…?" he asked hesitantly.

"On my fat lazy dragon's shell."

This got a smile from Alec, as Brenith snorted in annoyance. "He's not fat."

"Perhaps not, but he is lazy." He stood up and held out his hand to Alec. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"You'll be too nervous to eat later, so you might as well eat now. You'll need it." He pulled Alec up to his feet and pushed him gently over to the ledge. "I'll have Shahra join us. It'll be a little celebration."

"Okay. Yeah."

The next day dawned clear, without a cloud or possibility of rain in sight. This caused many of the older riders to grumble. Those in the Weyrling wing were too nervous to even think about grumbling. They checked and rechecked their riding straps. And the Weyrling master, T'bor checked and rechecked them as well.

"Remember! Trust your dragon. They know what they are doing. But keep your eyes peeled. The wind can be dangerous," T'bor said as he moved up and down the weyrling wing. "You aren't there to fight Thread, that's what the wings are for. You're just out there dropping off firestone! Get in, toss it and get back here. That's the way to stay safe."

He went up to the end of the wing and gave the hand signal to mount up. Almost as one the weyrlings scrambled onto their dragons. The nervous energy was practically papitable. Alec could feel his green rumble in excitement. She had been chewing stone and the gasses were bubbling inside, waiting to come out. Her tail lashed cat like and her eyes were orange, whirling fast. Alec found his hands shaking, so he opened and stretched them out, feeling the leather of his gloves. It was warm in his riding jacket, but Igen, they said, was always warm. He felt himself sweating and he figured it wasn't just the heat. His eyes were fixated on the weyrling master. The fall had been going on for a good hour now.

Then Ferlenddragith's head swung up, her eyes whirling. :Yes, I know where to go.: she said to T'bor's brown Cleath, before giving Alec a picture. He fixated it in his mind. One of the few things that he picked up rather quickly was memorizing _between_ locations. The last thing he wanted to do was stay there and he had come up top of his clutch on flying _between_. That had been strange for him. He had never been top of his class in anything.

Now, however, he fixated the picture in his mind, eyes still on T'bor.

The signal for flight was given, and the weyrling dragons roared, pushing off the ground, wings beating in the air, lifting them up above the bowl. Alec looked around and out at the sky before looking back at T'bor.

Sooner than he had hoped the signal for _between_ was given.

_You know where to go?_ He asked, sending her the picture of where they were to go.

:Yes.:

_Then go._

The ever-present nothingness of _between_ engulfed them and Alec wanted to scream. Nothing was there. Nothing and nothing and nothing. No fire, no air, no…

And they were free of its darkness. The relief that Alec felt was rushed away at the sight of the dragons. Hundreds of them in formation flew around him flaming at silvery white stuff. Bronzes, browns, blues and greens. And below was the hint of gold. They were in the middle of the pack and a blue dragon rose up, rider raising his hand, signaling for more firestone.

Nervous fingers fumbled for the sack of firestone on his straps, and he tossed to the rider. This was caught deftly and a wave given.

:THREAD: Ferlendragaith called out, twisting up. A clump was falling right at them. Eyes wide Alec changed the flow of air so that it wouldn't land right on them. The green breathed out a gout of fire that sent the clump into cinders.

Quickly Alec sent a picture of the Weyr to her, and reluctantly she flew back _between_. T'bor was waiting for them. He looked relieved to see them. But as relieved as he was, he gestured to where the firestone sacks were waiting. Sighing, Alec went and got more firestone before going back to the rest of the thread fall.

* * *

Next chapter. Mating flight! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Pern, no mine. Alec, yes mine.

* * *

And then the Threadfall was over. Shivering on Ferlendraggiath Alec looked around the weyrbowl. He was exhausted and frozen. He pulled off his helmet and ran his hand through his hair. It was short. They had said, before he was placed in the weyrling wing, that his long hair was dangerous and had cut it. With his permission, of course. But he had heard what happened to those with the longer hair and he didn't want to risk it. It felt weird between his fingers, in any case.

"I need a bath… I need to get warm," he muttered. His fingers still felt the cold of _between_. Every part of him did. It didn't seem to bother the others though.

:You are cold:

"Freezing." He slid off of her and gave her a pat, "You go and soak up the afternoon sun, and I'm going to hit the baths." At least that's what he was expecting to say. Ferlendraggiath's head swung upwards and her eyes began to whirl quickly in red.

Then Alec realized that the entire Weyr had gone silent, just long enough to be noticed, before a dreadfully beautiful keening was taken up by the dragons, long and wistful moving into registers that weren't meant for the human ear, pouring out the one single emotion of being lost. Never again would one of theirs fly with them, sun with them, hunt and live with them. Lost so completely and utter between that there was no coming back. No return. Just nothingness. Alec shivered as he heard it, his empathy threatening to shut his mind down; so intense was the sheer raw emotion that was being pored from the dragons in their sorrow. Knees wobbling, he collapsed next to his own green trying to fight back tears.

He knew whom they were crying for; he could sense it in their emotions.

One of the weyrlings from his clutch; a large bronze. His rider, Z'talam had been the darling of the class, perfect in almost everything. Alec had beaten him in memorizing places to go _between_ to. That was the one thing he struggled at, relying too much on his bronze. His wonderful bronze that could do everything, the boy had said. Boy… he was the same age as Alec. But right then Alec felt two hundred years old. Years… turns, it didn't matter.

The sobs came slowly at first, but then faster and faster before he could breathe. He sat on the ground head on his knees, sobbing until the weyrling master found him.

"Al'zander?" T'bor asked, kneeling next to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. "How long have you been out here?"

"Dunno," Alec said in a sob. "I couldn't move… it hurt."

T'bor dropped to all business, "You got scored? Where, let me see boy." His hands started to run over Alec gently.

"No… no… when Z'talam…" his voice choked up and he started to cry again. Taking deep breaths he pulled out a few more words, "I could feel them in my head…"

"You could hear the dragons… talking?" T'bor asked trying to make sure he understood what they were discussing. Men who could hear all dragons were unheard of.

"No. Their sadness I could feel it," he managed to get out with a shudder.

T'bor relaxed. This wasn't unheard of. He rubbed Alec's back gently. "Come on, let's get you some Klah, you're as cold as _between_, and then you go back up to your weyr and get some sleep. Alright?"

"Yeah… sure…okay." Alec mumbled letting himself be led away.

Bed never felt so good. He curled up under the bed furs and fell into a heavy sleep, rather like Ferlendragiath did when she got up onto the ledge. He dreamed of flying over his world. He hadn't thought or dreamt of home in ages. But the dragon he was flying wasn't his Ferlendragiath. It was a bronze colored dragon, like the dragons at home. And she, he knew it was a she, felt just as right as his own perfect green.

Late the next day he woke up. Rubbing sleep out of his eyes Alec looked around. It looked like it was almost noon. Ferlenddragiath was still asleep, which was odd, she was usually up on the heights sunning instead of on the ledge.

Dressing, he nudged her with his foot. "Come on sleepy. I want food."

She lifted her head, growling, eyes red.

"Cranky." Alec said good naturedly as he climbed onto her. Back arching she launched into the air before drifting down to the bowl. "You hungry?"

:Yes.: This was said in a voice that seemed to indicate something else was on her mind.

Hesitantly, Alec looked at her. She was green.

She was very, very green.

And there were several male dragons looking very interested in her.

"Firebolts."

This was the last thing he wanted. He knew it had been coming, but he had managed to forget about it. Just put it to those other parts of his mind that he didn't want to think about.

Ferlen gave a loud bugle before leaping for the feeding grounds.

"No…Nonono…" Alec said chasing after her. A hand grabbing his arm stopped him suddenly. Spinning he looked to see T'zair.

"It's okay Al'zander. It's okay. She just has to blood. Remember that. After that she'll take care of everything."

"I can't do this."

"You _have_ to Alec. You _have_ to."

By this time the young green had downed a buck. She bent her head down to tear into the flesh, but Alec commanded her to blood. She roared in protest. He insisted, fear rumbling in his stomach.

But in the end he won out. She blooded three bucks before leaping up into the sky. Browns, bronzes and blues followed into the air.

Alec suddenly found himself in her mind, apart of her. There was no difference between them. And right then both of them wanted to fly as high as possible and leave the males behind.

Despite the connectedness, Alec could feel the male dragons' riders swarming around him. His riders. Just as she flirted with the dragons, he flirted with the men, twisting and writhing between them. A hand would reach out to grab him, but he would slip away. He wasn't ready yet to be caught. He wouldn't be caught. That was shared between the two of them. No one was good enough for them. In ways that he wouldn't have if he were all himself, he touched and teased the men around him. All wanting him. Him and him alone.

And it felt right.

But then a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him into an embrace. He tugged away at first, but as his own dragon was caught and taken, he let himself be pulled along with the crush of emotions.

Alec awoke in a bed that wasn't his, sore all over. A hand was draped over him, holding him tight to a warm body. He stiffened, panic overwhelming him. Breathing heavily he rolled out of the bed, trying to see where he was. It was another weyr.

He knew the weyr too. It was T'zair's.

They had sex.

It reeked of sex. The bed, him, T'zair, everything reeked of it. Shivering he curled up in a naked ball on the cold stone floor, in curve of the back of the weyr. T'zair woke up soon after he had done this.

"Alec?" he asked, looking around as he sat up in the bed. "Oh, Alec!" He lept out of bed and knelt near him. Alec cringed away from him. "I'm not going to hurt you Alec."

"I'm sorry…" Alec croaked, "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" T'zair asked, "It was your first flight, you didn't know what to expect. You were the last one in the clutch to fly. It was a good flight though. You were fine."

This didn't seem to comfort Alec at all. He just scrunched into himself more.

"He really did hurt you badly didn't he," T'zair mused, his voice filled with worry. "If I ever meet Jono…" his voice growled with implications. The growl fell away quickly though as Alec shuddered deeply at the mention of Jono. He put his arms around Alec and tried to pull him into his lap, but Alec resisted. Sighing, T'zair let him stay where he was and instead got a fur from the bed, stating 'no reason for you to freeze to death on the stone' and draped it around Alec. The green rider curled up underneath it, hiding from view.

And T'zair, well he went to go and find a healer and the weyrling master.

* * *

Next: Therapy! And maybe something more. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Alec's mine. The world is Anne McCaffery's. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter four**

It had been two days and Alec hadn't let anyone near enough to touch him. He hadn't moved from the spot in T'zair's weyr. At least not while the bluerider was awake. Brenith had told him that the young greenrider had moved from his corner in search of the necessary. He wasn't sure if Alec had eaten though. His green was full of worry, which was not a good thing. The last thing, as the Healer had told him, was for the dragon to associate bad things from happening when she flew mating flights. The healer also had said that it would pass from her memory quickly enough, and it was Alec they had to worry about.

Once again T'zair was sitting as close as he could to Alec, trying to think of something that could get him to come out from under the blanket. Everything that he had tried hadn't worked so far. At least, he had to suppose, Alec wasn't crying anymore. But it could be because he was so exhausted that he couldn't cry anymore.

T'zair gave a sigh and leaned back against the wall, his head tilted up at the cavern's ceiling. "Franath, why me?"

The answer he got was a snore from Alec. It was a heavy snorting noise of someone who had fallen into a deep sleep. Leaping to his feet, T'zair knelt next to Alec to check that he truly was asleep. Certain that he was, T'zair gently scooped him up with a slight grunting heft.

"Time for you to be back in your own bed," he said to Alec, even though he couldn't hear.

And because of that, Alec woke up in his own bed. He lay confused in his bed trying to sort out what had happened to him. Not physically, that he kind of figured out, but emotionally, because he had never felt like that before. It had been wonderful! Fantastic! Better than anything he could have imagined. And he had wanted it. He had wanted it and wanted more of it now. He had never felt like that with Jono. It had to be wrong.

Had to be.

Didn't it?

:You're awake! Good: Ferlendraggiath said, her voice intruding into his thoughts. : Brenith's rider has been worried about you.:

Alec rubbed the back of his head as he sat up. "I'm sure he was." Which made him upset. He didn't want T'zair to be worried about him. Shivering lightly he slid out of bed going through the motions of getting ready for the day. But he never really got farther than the chest of clothes which he stared at blankly. He didn't know what to do with himself.

:You must get dressed.: she insisted, intruding into his thoughts. :You must move.: she said encouragingly. :It will make everything better.:

Slowly he drew out clothes and pulled them on. His fingers fumbled on his boot laces, but he managed to get them tied.

_Now what?_

:Food. You need to eat. I will take you to get food.:

"With people?" He croaked, his voice sounding strange from lack of use and rough from crying.

:That is where the food is.:

"Right… yes… with people."

:And food. You need to eat. You must be hungry.: This was said more as a demand than a statement. He would eat and he must be hungry so that way he would eat.

Almost laughing at that, he walked out to the ledge where Ferlenddragiath sat, her eyes whirling, worried. He put his arms around her neck and nuzzled her, breathing in the sent of her. He never thought that he could miss a smell like he missed hers. It was the most wonderful smell, of spice and home and comfort. She nuzzled him and licked his ear, causing him to giggle softly.

"That tickles," he murmured. She blew on his ear with a dragonic chuckle in his mind. "Silly wherry."

:Come you must eat.:

"Yes mother." Alec said, climbing up onto her back. She snorted in good-humored annoyance before dropping lazily off the ledge. Her wings snapped open as she glided down to the entrance of the dinning cavern.

:Go. Eat.: She said, pushing him towards the cavern. Stumbling a little, Alec did as he was bid.

It wasn't too busy in the cavern, but it was one of those times when everyone was busy trying to find something to eat and paying attention only to themselves. It was a relief, no one noticing him. He didn't want to be noticed. Everyone just went about their own business as if he didn't exist. He found a bowl and a ladle full of stew followed by a mug of Klah and then an empty seat. He sat stirring the stew, almost eating it for several minutes when someone sat down and joined him.

It was Shahra. She gave him a smile as she set down a cup of Klah. Alec looked at her shyly. "Hey, you're out," she said.

"Out?"

"They said you were staying with T'zair for a few days. Hurt yourself in the flight."

"Oh." Alec wasn't sure if he was happy about the lie. He poked at the stew. She leaned up to him conspiringly.

"What was it like for you?"

"It was…like nothing I've ever done before," he admitted.

"So it wasn't your first time?"

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

"Better or worse?"

"Than what?"

"Your first time!" she said as if it were obvious. He flushed. It was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or something else. She grinned at him deviously. "You like him, don't you?"

"What… ?" Alec shifted nervously. He didn't want to talk about this.

"T'zair, you like him."

Stammering Alec said, "Of course I like him…"

She nodded, "Good. He likes you too. He cares about you a lot. You're his little foundling."

Alec stared at his bowl of stew, not certain what to say to this.

"And you better not hurt him."

This caused Alec's head to jerk up in surprise. "Hurt him? Why would I hurt him?"

She shook her head, as if he should have known and she wasn't going to explain it to him. Instead she pushed herself up and gave him a smile. "I'm glad you're feeling better. And I'll see you later."

"Yeah… bye." He watched her go, confused. Of course T'zair liked him. And he would NEVER hurt him. But, could she mean that T'zair was in love with him? He bit his lip in worry about that. He didn't want to have anyone in love with. Love hurt! Worriedly he chewed on his lip wondering what to do if T'zair was actually in love with him.

He didn't want to be in another relationship like with Jono. Not ever again.

With that thought in his mind he left the lower cavern, trying to figure out what to do. Maybe he could transfer to another weyr. Sometimes riders did that. Maybe there was a weyr that needed another green rider. Green riders were insanely useful in a Fall, he had been taught. That would be a good thing.

He'd talk to the weyrling master about that.

* * *

Next chapter: Asking for the transfer... and what's up with T'zair? 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Pern, not mine. Alec, yes mine.

* * *

Chapter five

Alec ambled across the bowl towards the weyrling barracks. Trey swooped down, excitedly to hover around him. The little brown was happy to see Alec up and about after his three day exile in T'zair's weyr. He sent images of all the things he had been up to: chasing other fire-lizards, playing in the ocean, flirting with a green, and other fire-lizardy things. Alec smiled and when Trey landed on his shoulder, he gave the little one a good head scratching.

_You seem to be in a good mood._ Ferlendraggith said to him, sounding pleased as she sat up on the rim, sunning.

_I am,_ he returned, _I've figured out how to fix everything._

_How?_ Though her voice was puzzled, he could tell, she didn't know what needed to be fixed.

_Transfer_, he said. There was silence and then she bugled out alarmed. He cringed at her mental panic. _Ferlen! Please stop! Please!_

_Why do you wish to transfer? Everything is good here!_

_T'zair, _he said in a mental whisper.

_He likes you. I don't understand. _

Alec sighed. And he liked T'zair. The man was a good friend. And if anyone was to win his first flight, it should have been T'zair. Alec didn't know if he could have stood to have woken up in bed with some stranger. That would have driven him insane, he thought. Just from sheer panic. He couldn't have someone who loved him though. Jono loved him and looked what he did.

_It's just better this way_ he said.

_It is not._ Ferlenddraigaith said stubbornly. Alec ignored her though, set on his path.

The door to T'bor's office was closed, but not locked. The weyrling master left his door unlocked just incase a weyrling needed to speak with him. The brown rider tried to always be there for his charges. Knocking, Alec pushed open the door, to see if the weyrling master was in. He was, and he was looking over some hides with a studious face. He looked up as Alec came in, however and smiled.

"Good, you're up and about. I was really starting to worry about you," he said with relief on his face. "You're doing well?"

"Yes, I am. I've even eaten," Alec said to forestall that question, a favorite of T'bor's.

"Good, good. Come sit, talk to me. Tell me your troubles." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Alec sat down, lightly stroking Trey. He did this to avoid looking at the weyrling master directly.

"I want to transfer."

T'bor looked at him and tapped his fingers on his desk. "You're not even a full rider yet, Al'zander."

"I know… but I can't stay here."

"Why?"

"I can't stay here."

"That's not an answer. I need to know why you want to transfer before I can give it to you. Are you having problems with someone here?" T'bor asked, leaning forward. Alec nodded. It was true, sort of. And perhaps, he hoped futility; he wouldn't have to say any more. He doubted it. "T'zair?" Alec nodded again. "Is it because he won your flight?"

"Sort of."

"Did you want someone else to win your flight?" T'bor asked. Alec shook his head rapidly. "I know he didn't hurt you… so what's the problem."

"He says he loves me!" Alec said quietly. T'bor leaned back and then gave a bark of laughter.

"You're afraid of being in love, aren't you?" T'bor said more to himself than to Alec. "I'm afraid I can't transfer you for that."

"But…"

"You're going to have to learn to deal with your feelings and his feelings."

"But…"

"But nothing, Al'zander," he said gently. "T'zair is a good man. You're lucky to have someone like that care for you." He sat straight in his chair. "Talk to him. Work this out. And give it a chance. That is my advice to you." Alec looked glumly at the desktop. "Now go. I expect to see you at the morning session, on time."

"Yes sir." Alec said in defeat. He pushed the chair back and walked out of the office, his head hung low. The dash of hope had been taken away from him.

Without looking to where he was going, he stumbled into someone. They gripped his arms to keep him from falling. Looking to up to apologize he saw that it was T'zair.

"I was coming to see T'bor about something… but it can wait," the bluerider said.

"N-no… it's okay," Alec moved to step out of T'zair's way, but the other man didn't let him go.

"We need to talk Alec. We need to talk, now." He turned Alec around and marched him out of the Weyrling barracks. After a moment's hesitation he continued marching Alec towards the feeding grounds. The herd beasts bellowed and moaned making it rather difficult to hear and be over heard. It smelt horrible, but no one else in their right mind would be there, except for the beast herder. But he wasn't there. T'zair sat Alec down on the ground and then sat down across from him. "What is going on Alec?"

"What do you mean?" Alec said evasively.

"You know what I mean. What happened?"

"You love me!"

T'zair started at the tone of voice, before nodding. "Yes. I think I do."

"But… but why? And what are you going to do to me?" There was a high pitch note of panic in Alec's voice as he spoke.

"Because… you're you. You're smart and you're strange and beautiful. I like talking with you and watching you. I like the way your face lights up when you smile. I like the way the wind plays with your hair. I would like to get to know you better. Better than you've let me get to know you. Because I know you hide some secrets," he said and then sighed, "As for what I'm going to do with you. Nothing you don't want me to."

"You're not going to hurt me?"

"I would never hurt you! I've told you this. Who ever hurt you in the past was wrong. You don't hurt the ones you love."

"I… I don't know if I can to do this," Alec said looking down at his hands.

"We could try," he said, reaching over and lifting Alec's chin so that the green rider looked in his eyes. "We could try. Take it slow. I'll make sure you're okay with everything. And if you're not, you tell me to stop."

"I … I guess."

"Good," he dropped his hand from Alec's chin and then picked up one of Alec's hands. He lifted the hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. "We'll start tonight. If you'd have dinner with me? And maybe we could dance?"

"Maybe. I guess."

"Good." He kissed the fingers and let a smile play on his lips as Alec blushed from the attention. T'zair stood up, pulling Alec with him. They stood a few inches apart from each other. T'zair ran his hand gently through Alec's hair. "I liked it better when it was longer."

"Safer this way."

"Yes. I know. Now, go, see to your darling green. And I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah, okay," Alec mumbled, pulling away. He turned around and started walking back to the dinning cavern, asking Ferlendraigaith to pick him up over there. He didn't turn around but he knew T'ziar was watching him go.

* * *

Next: Dragonic romancing. Dinner, dancing and DEATH! Okay... well maybe not. But still. 


	6. Chapter 6

Pern Belongs to McCaffery. I'm just playing in it.

* * *

Two seven days passed. During that time Alec had dinner with T'zair seven times. They danced three times. Once T'zair surprised Alec with a picnic lunch. They played strip dragon poker with several other blue and green riders once. Twice they went for a long walk on the beach. Three times Alec fell asleep in T'zair's weyr out of sheer exhaustion after a long night of just talking. T'zair only fell asleep in Alec's weyr once. He seemed to take special care not to stay too long in Alec's weyr but to always make him welcomed in his own weyr. He never made any move on Alec either, but let the younger man curl up next to him of his own volition.

It was the end of the second seven day, a rest day, and T'zair was planning another surprise picnic. This time it was going to be a dinner at a cove that he knew about. There were some nice hot springs near by which would be fun to visit in the summer heat. Or they could just stay by the ocean and swim there. Alec, he knew, was endlessly fascinated by the ocean and it was such an easy thing to give him.

Having stolen a skin of wine from the lower caverns, T'zair felt that everything was ready. Brenith rumbled worriedly when his rider approached with the food and wine. "What's the matter?" the blue rider asked.

_Ferlendraggaith's rider is not feeling well, she says._

"Not feeling well?" T'zair dropped the food and scrambled up Brenith's neck. "Where is he?"

_I take you to him._ The blue launched himself into the air and flew as quickly as he could to Alec's weyr. He landed on the ledge. As soon as talons touched stone, T'zair was leaping off his dragon's neck to bound into the weyr.

"Alec?" he called out.

"Over here," Alec said. T'zair found him on the bed wrapped in several furs. He had his riding straps out and was going over them with oil. He looked okay to him, despite being wrapped up in the furs. It was too hot to being doing that.

"You cold?"

"A little," Alec said with a shy smile.

T'zair sat down on the bed with a frown. "A little? How many furs are you wrapped up in?"

"Just two."

"Two! It's hot enough to cook on the rocks and you're wrapped in two furs. Are you okay?"

Rubbing his fingers he said, "Just cold. I feel like I'm _between_."

The blue rider reached over and touched Alec's hands. They were cold! Not very cold, but still, Alec was always very warm.

"Come on," T'zair said, "Lets go to the hot springs. That should warm you up."

"We don't have to go _between_? Do we?" Alec asked.

"No. We can fly straight. You can ride with me. Ferlendraiggith can follow."

Alec hesitated then nodded, "Okay." He struggled out of the bed, leaving the blankets behind him. T'zair watched as he found his boots and laced them up. He didn't say anything just watched the green rider, trying to see if he could spot anything else that was wrong with him. The younger man looked fine, though. From what he could tell.

Putting an arm around his shoulders, T'zair led Alec to his blue. He waited until Alec was secured and then climbed up behind him, wrapping his arms tightly, to try and warm him. Much to his delight, Alec snuggled against him.

The two of them flew straight, just as T'zair promised, the blue and green dragon flying so that their wings almost touched several times. It took a while to get there, but then again compared to going _between_ everywhere took a while to get there. In this case it took about a half an hour. A half an hour of holding Alec tight against him and occasionally rubbing his arms to give warmth, it took. It was probably the nicest flight T'zair had. If he wasn't so worried about Alec.

The dragons landed on the beach of a secluded cove. The beach was small and the trees almost came up to the waters edge. Breneth stretched his wings out, dipping them into the warm waters before kneeling down to let Alec and T'zair off. Ferlendraggiath playfully splashed in the waters, causing Alec to laugh.

"Come on," T'zair said. "This way to the hot springs."

He led Alec down a fairly well beaten path, next to a running stream that led to the ocean. Lots of people came to the hot springs, but not usually in this weather. T'zair had checked around to make sure no one would be coming. He wanted to have time alone with Alec. Alone away from everyone.

Seven pools made up the hot springs. They were tiered so that two were up high and the hottest, then three and then two more down below before spilling down into the stream that they walked near. Flat rocks surrounded the pools making good places to lay clothes and other things. As he saw them, T'zair remembered that he forgot the picnic. Ah well, perhaps next time.

Alec leaned over one of the pools and tested the waters, giving a smile at temperature as T'zair started to take off his clothes. Alec watched him; T'zair could see that he was a little bit nervous. So he didn't make any deal of it. He just got the clothes off and slipped into one of the middle pools. Alec watched him for a few minutes before taking off his own clothes. His body was very lean and his chest was covered in thin scars. He gave a shiver before sliding into the pool himself. There his eyes closed as he soaked up the warmth and a smile played on his lips.

T'zair let him soak for a while before asking, "Better?"

"Mm… yes. So very nice and warm," Alec almost purred out. T'zair laughed and then splashed him playfully. Alec yelped and splashed back. This led to the inevitable contest to see who could drown the other man first. Large sluices of water sprayed all over the rocks soaking everything, including their clothes, but neither noticed.

T'zair dove under the water and popped up next to Alec, pinning him to the side of the pool. The two of them gasped for breath, staring at each other. "There. That'll show you," T'zair said as Alec squirmed playfully to get out of his grip. But he didn't squirm too much.

"Well, you started it," Alec said, protesting. He lifted his chin up, proudly defiantly.

T'zair kissed him.

Alec stiffened in shock but then returned the kiss. He tasted of the mineral spring water and sweat. T'zair pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Alec, not letting up the kiss until he needed air. Pulling back he looked at the green rider worried that he might have gone too quickly. Instead he got a shy grin and a duck of the head.

"Sorry, I got a bit carried away," T'zair apologized. Alec leaned his head against him and gave a sigh.

"It's okay… I think," Alec admitted.

T'zair kissed him lightly, enjoying the feel of the two of them naked against each other, the water burbling around them. It was the first time since the flight that they had been this close. "I won't do anything you don't want me to," he said in a whisper.

"I just… hold me…?"

Not what T'zair was hoping for, but he'd take what he could get. "Sure." He leaned up against the edge of the pool and held Alec, touching him gently on the face and back, but never below that.

"I hate _Between_," he said softly after a few minutes. "It's too cold."

"But it's only for a few breaths. Surely you can stand that."

"I feel like I'm cut off from everything. Like I'm dying."

The blue rider ran his hands through Alec's hair. "I've never heard anyone describe going through _between _like that before."

Alec laughed softly, "I'm funny like that."

Kissing the top of the other's head, T'zair said, "I wouldn't have you any other way."

"That's nice of you to say."

"It's true."

The younger man shook his head at this.

"You don't believe me?"

"It's not that…" Alec protested, a tinge of fear in his voice.

T'zair ran his fingers lightly up Alec's side and the other squirmed. He was ticklish! T'zair smiled wickedly and ran his fingers up and down Alec's sides causing him to laugh and squirm.

"Stop it! T'zair! Stop!" Alec cried between gasping giggles. He pushed away and fell back into the pool, slipping under the water. Breathing deeply the blue rider glanced around the pool looking for his companion, but no one was seen.

"Alec?" he called out, stepping deeper into the pool. Only the bubbles from the spring greeted him. "Ale'zander…?"

From behind him Alec sprang up and leapt onto his back, wrapping his legs around him and covering his eyes. T'zair heard him laugh, as he stumbled through the pool, trying to keep his footing with the sudden weight upon him.

"What are you doing you wherry brained green rider!" he cried out, flailing.

All he got in response was Alec's laughter.

"I'm not a dragon for you to ride on!"

"Of course not! You don't have wings!" But he didn't let go.

T'zair took a deep breath and dropped down under the water. He heard Alec give a startled squeak, but then the rush of the waters clouded his hearing. He used Alec's startlement to twist around and grasp him. Pushing up, he lifted Alec with him. When they broke the surface he kissed Alec, pinning him to the edge of the pool.

"That was very naughty of you," he said when he pulled away.

Gasping and grinning Alec said, "Worth it!"

"You" Kiss, "Horrible" kiss "person" kiss, "you."

Alec just grinned at him.

"So what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm hungry."

T'zair looked at him and then pushed his head under the water. When Alec reappeared, gasping for air, he said, "Come one, I had a picnic packed, but it's back at the Weyr." He heaved himself out of the pool and picked up his clothes. They were soaked. Worthless for flying in. He scooped them up and started out towards the beach. There were flat rocks out there that he could lay them out on so that they would dry. Alec followed him, carrying his own clothes.

The blue and green dragons were lying partially in the water, their heads up on the sand, the blue's wing over the green, when T'zair reentered the beach. He shook his head with a smile at the two of them. They, at least, were able to cuddle, even if their riders weren't. Or didn't. Though from the closeness of the two dragons, he knew that it was something Alec wanted. And today… today had been the first time they had actually kissed. Perhaps soon they would be able to progress beyond that.

* * *

Next time: So what is up with Alec? 


	7. Chapter 7

Pern the world, not mine. The characters are mine. As is the world Alec comes from.

* * *

Two more Threadfalls passed. And two more times Alec flew in the weyrling's wing, narrowly avoiding getting scored. Almost all the others in his clutch had gotten scored by now. His luck (magically made) was noticed by the other riders however. Some of them had started rubbing his head for luck. One or two of the bolder ones had tried to steal a kiss for luck, but T'zair usually sent them scampering from his green rider. Escaping one of those attempts, Alec clamored onto his green after giving her a tight hug.

"I want out of here for a while, Ferlen," he said. "Just… somewhere… warm." Realizing that she might take that as a destination to fly between, he quickly visualized a beach that he knew. She sprung up and flapped her wings, gaining the proper distance in the air before vanishing _between_.

One.

Two.

Three.

And then they were out over the beach. Slowly Ferlendraggiath glided down to the beach. She braked on the sand and flipped her wings shut.

_Is here good?_ She asked.

"Yes. Here is good," Alec said. He climbed down and undid her riding straps. "Go for a swim and bath."

_And you?_

He looked around, "I'm going to soak up the sun." At least that was what he planned to do. Stretching out, he pulled off his riding jacket and shirt and then took off his boots. Still feeling the bite of _between_ in his bones he conjured a fire. It had been so long since he had used his magic in such a manner he let out a light moan of delight as the power tingled through him. Desiring more he drew the flames up and higher as he let his mind drift away into the song of the elements, immersing himself deep into it, letting it carry him away into a dance.

It was a dance with the fire, he was always closest to fire; he let it take him jerking and spinning, wavering like a flicker of flame. He didn't know how long he danced but something intruded on his awareness slowly pulling him from the song. He blinked his eyes, wavering as the strength he derived from the fire ebbed.

"Alec...?" T'zair asked, his voice quavering at the impossibility that was before his eyes. Alec had been immersed in fire… unharmed!

Dropping to his knees, Alec looked up at T'zair fearfully. He looked like he wanted to bolt, but was too weak to do it.

"Alec… what? How…?" he knelt next to the green rider, not frightened, but confused.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

"About what? How did you do that?"

"I lied to you. I'm sorry." He trembled and pulled away from T'zair.

The blue rider shook his head, not following this line of thought at all.

"I remember where I'm from… I'm not from here."

"From Igen?" T'zair asked, not remembering if Alec ever had said where he was from.

"No… from Pern. I'm not from Pern. I don't know how I got here, I don't. But I was curious and I met you on the beach and you were so nice to me and then you wanted to go back to the Weyr and I couldn't think of a reason not to go, and I wanted to know what it was like. And then I Impressed… and I couldn't leave after that… and I had to go between and it's so nothing there I can't sense anything." He gulped for air and stared at T'zair.

Sinking down into the sand T'zair tried to take it all in. "You're from another world?"

"Yes. I think so. Yes."

"How did you do that… with the fire?"

Alec shrugged, "It's something I can do… people at my home can do. We can control fire and air and water and earth… we're born with it."

"How?"

"I don't know. We just do. Like dragons going _between_, don't know how they do it, but they just do." He was talking to the sand now.

"And you just… showed up here?"

"I was walking and I walked out of the trees and onto the beach. It was late so I went to sleep. When I woke up I went exploring and found you."

"Have you ever tried to go back?"

Here Alec looked at him wide eyed, "And leave my dragon? I couldn't! Never! She means more to me than anything. If I hadn't Impressed, maybe… but not now. I couldn't. Never. I belong here now." He ended this with a sharp nod of his head and then blinked as if he didn't realize what he had just said, before continuing softly, "I belong here now, don't I? Here… with you and my dragon."

T'zair didn't know what to say to that. He liked the part about Alec staying here with him, that he was a reason for Alec to stay. But his mind was still reeling from the implications of what he had been told.

"T'zair…?" Now Alec was worried. He leaned over and touched the blue rider hesitantly.

"I'm okay, I just… it's a lot to take in." Sensing that Alec was going to pull back, he grabbed his wrist. "I'm not upset with you… don't you run off."

"I won't. I can't," he laughed softly as if he just realized that. Or it was finally taking root. "I can't."

Tentatively T'zair pulled Alec to him. Alec let him, settling into the bluerider's lap. "You're so warm, feverish."

"No. Always this warm," Alec replied, leaning against T'zair.

"I thought it was just from the excitement of the flight."

"No."

"Another one of those things from where you come from?"

"I guess." Now that his secret was out, he was rather reluctant to talk about it. It was out and gone. A part of the past now. The future held his dragon and T'zair. Or at least his dragon and maybe T'zair. He could feel the other man, breathing, and his emotions, warring and confused. He tilted his head a little and sighed.

"How do you do it… control the fire?"

"I just feel it. Like you feel your dragon."

T'zair frowned trying to figure that out, "And it … listens to you?"

"I listen to it… and direct it… like a song," he said, fumbling for words. It was hard to describe how he did it. It was just something he knew how to do, like walking.

"Tell me about your world."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because, I don't want to talk about it. It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does. It's apart of you and your past."

"Which is the past. This is now," Alec said and twisted around to hesitantly kiss T'zair. Though certainly surprise, T'zair accepted the topic change, kissing back.

* * *

Next: Now what? 


End file.
